csifandomcom-20200225-history
See No Evil
See No Evil is the third episode in season nine of . Synopsis A blind man is the only witness to the abduction of a young girl and leads the team to a familiar foe, Joe LeBrock. A jailbreak occurs at the end and LeBrock reveals that the escapees are targeting Caine. Plot A young woman is abducted from a restroom, and the only witness is a blind man, whom the kidnapper leaves alive, deeming him worthless. The young man, Ben Wilcox, races to the beach and finds Horatio Caine. Ben tells Horatio what happened in the bathroom and is able to lead Ryan and Natalia to a set of dog tags dropped down a floor drain while the girl struggled with her attacker. Ryan finds a name on the dog tags: Todd Peterson. Horatio and Delko go to apprehend the man only to discover the abducted girl is actually his daughter, Lindsey. He’s horrified when he realizes that she’s been kidnapped, and that her earlier call for the pin number for his bank account was made because she was being coerced by her abductor. When Lindsey calls back, Peterson gives her the pin number and the CSIs rush to discover which branch of Dade Mutual the kidnapper is taking Lindsey to. With Ben’s help, they are able to pinpoint it and Horatio and Ryan arrive to find Lindsey exiting the bank with $50,000—and a bomb strapped to her body. Horatio gets Lindsey to turn to her left, but terrified the kidnapper will detonate the bomb, she runs back to the van and the man drives off—but not before Ryan catches a glimpse of his face. Ryan works with a sketch artist to depict the kidnapper’s face, and Lindsey’s mother, Claire, recognizes the man as her hair stylist, Dominic Giordano, whom she mentioned her husband’s money to. Horatio and Delko track Dominic down and arrest him, but he insists the money doesn’t rightfully belong to the Petersons, and also tells Horatio that the abduction was his partner’s plan. Giordano refuses to identify the man. When Horatio asks Claire Peterson about the money, she admits her husband took a shady investment deal to keep his restaurant afloat. Horatio studies pictures of Lindsey and the bomb strapped to her from an ATM camera—his motive for asking her to turn to the left. He sees solar panels on it and recognizes it as a signature of Joe LeBrock—a criminal Horatio tangled with previously who is still behind bars in a private Miami prison. Joe is brought to the police station and Ben recognizes his voice as the one belonging to Lindsey’s abductor from the restroom. Joe scoffs at Horatio’s accusation, claiming he spent the morning in Miami West prison. Horatio confronts Joe about Giordano, whom Joe met in detention when Dominic was in for a DUI, but Joe gives him nothing, simply positing that Lindsey is likely dead or dying. Algae on LeBrock’s shoes leads Horatio and Ryan to an abandoned fish factory, where they find Lindsey. Ryan carries her to safety while Horatio stays behind to explore the warehouse. Delko goes to LeBrock’s prison cell and finds the panel behind the toilet is removable. When he takes it off, he finds a tunnel leading out of the prison. After learning eight prisoners are missing from their cells, Delko calls Horatio, who discovers the other end of the tunnel in the warehouse. Horatio and Delko each run into several prisoners; Horatio kills two, while Delko knocks another one out. Five prisoners manage to escape, and Joe LeBrock, who missed the prison break, taunts Horatio, telling him that a lot of the escaped convicts were talking about a certain redheaded lieutenant. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Omar Benson Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast * John Sharian as Joe LeBrock * Jonathan Keltz as Ben Wilcox * Kaili Thorne as Lindsey Peterson * John Allen Nelson as Todd Peterson * Erika Eleniak as Claire Peterson * Jarrod Crawford as Officer * James Carpinello as Dominic Giordano * Hilary Ward as Bank Teller * Keelin Woodell as April Carrigan * Marcus Brown as Corrections Officer See Also